Предметы
Предметы are objects and artifacts that provide special benefits and/or abilities to a god beyond their basic capabilities. They are only sold at the store at the fountains on each base. Items cost gold, and they can be sold back for 66% of the original cost (However, they can be sold for their full price as long as the player has not left their fountain or used the item.). Items are arranged in several categories: Consumable items, Relics and finally Passive items, which are subclassified in Starter, Offensive, Defensive and Utility items. Passive items have branching tiers, that allow players to upgrade them into different, stronger versions of the original item which can then be upgraded once more. A list with all current items sorted in different categories like type, tier or the stats they provide, can be found here: List of items. Расходуемые предметы Consumables are one-time use items that are removed after they are activated. Each god can only carry two different consumables at a time, but they can carry multiple quantities of each one. Реликвии Relics grant the player a new ability like becoming invulnerable for a short duration or damaging nearby minions. Relics must be activated for them to do something, and once used they will go onto a cooldown before they can be used again. Relics are free but each god can only have two relics at a time. The first Relic can be unlocked at level 1, and the second Relic can be unlocked at level 12. They cannot be removed from the player's inventory after acquiring them and leaving the fountain or using them. Пассивные предметы Passive items are the most prevalent. Each one provides a bonus to one or more stats like Health, Movement Speed, or Magical Protection. Each god can only hold up to six different passive items. Most Tier III Passive items also provide a unique Passive effect, like auras or On Basic hit effects. There are also a few Tier II items that provide unique effects. While most Passive items can be acquired by anyone, there are a number of items that are restricted to gods with a certain type of Power (Physical or Magical), these being mostly the ones that provide Power, Lifesteal or Penetration bonuses. Players can carry more that one passive item from the same item tree, but can't acquire two of the exact same item or a lower-tier item if all of its upgrades are unavailable. Passive items are classified in different categories: Starter, Offensive, Defensive and Utility. Starter items are items with a single tier whose bonuses and unique passive effects are most useful on the early stages of a match, but gradually become less useful as time goes by. Offensive items provide boosts to stats related to attack and damage output (Physical & Magical Power, Attack Speed, Critical Strike Chance, etc.). Defensive items are the ones that provide bonus to stats related to defense and self-preservation (Physical & Magical Protection, Health and HP5.). Utility items provide boosts for miscellaneous stats (Cooldown Reduction, MP5, Movement Speed, etc.) or that provide supportive and team beneficial bonuses (like Aura effects). Starter items Tier I Tier II Tier III Category:Smite